The present invention relates to a bowling score display apparatus to be used for bowling games.
In conventional common bowling alleys, before lanes are provided consoles for detecting the pin state after a bowl and counting the bowling score.
In a bowling alley provided with such a bowling console, because the score is automatically displayed on a CRT or overhead CRT provided in the console, bowlers are not required to enter their own score or other bowlers' score in the score sheet. Therefore, bowlers are allowed to dedicate themselves to the bowling game so that the bowling game progresses smoothly as a whole.
Such automatic bowling scoring equipment has been practiced in many bowling alleys since earlier days, being quite general as equipment for bowling alleys.
However, in such a conventional bowling score display apparatus that processes and displays bowling score, display contents no more than when the score is entered in the score sheet one by one would be presented on the CRT or the like. Accordingly, after a bowl is performed by one bowler, only a numeric value or mark would be displayed in the relevant square in response to a result of pin-state detection, where the display contents in the whole screen would show almost no change. For this reason, in some cases, the gallery in particular could not read any change in the contents of score display without scrutinizing the score display presented on the CRT or the like, so that the gallery could not well understand the correspondence between the contents of score display in the display screen and the actual progress of the bowling game. Although such functions as presenting an applausive display upon occurrence of a strike, spare or other particular event are, of course, generally included, there would still be difficulties in understanding as to which numeric value or mark has been added in which square in the form of score sheet.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a bowling score display apparatus which makes it possible to easily understand the correspondence between a change in the contents of score display on the display screen and the progress of the actual bowling game.